A Knight Returns
by Connor846
Summary: A Knight Returns. My attempt at weaving the continuity of the first and the second series together.
1. No place like home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the NBC show Knight Rider, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. There is no copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

_Connor_

* * *

**Sometime after Dr. Charles Graiman's death  
****The childhood home of Sarah Graiman  
****Alta Costa, California**

A tranquil scene permeated the scene around the house. Birds chirped and squirrels scrambled through the yard, searching for their next meal. All in all, quite the scene of peace and quiet. Completely different from the gunshots that had shattered the night over a year ago.

Nothing much had happened since that time, until now.

The growl of a hopped up, supercharged engine began to make itself known. It was faint at first, but growing louder with every passing second. The wildlife around the area stopped their respective activities and looked in the direction of the disturbance.

Over the crest of a small hill came a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR. Although, a casual observer would notice something different about this car. Mounted on the hood where the air induction should be, were two red lights that moved back and forth, as if scanning the area for something.

Pulling up to the driveway, two people got out of the car. From the passengers side emerged a rather tall woman, whose brunette hair swayed in the breeze. She paused in the act of exiting, her striking blue eyes surveying the house that stood before her.

Her companion, exiting from the driver's side, stood tall with his brown eyes watching her instead of the house before them. Running his hands through his short brown hair he asked her:

"Sarah, are you sure that you want to do this? We don't have to spend the weekend here"

Sarah broke her steadfast gaze from the home and turned her head towards him.

"No Mike, I want to do this. I went through everything he had at the beach house in Hawaii. But almost all of his records and files were here, in the main home." She said

Turning back towards the house, she shut the door of the car and started walking up the path

"I _have_ to do this." She said, almost too quietly to hear.

Behind her, the red scanner bar of the Mustang swished back and forth slowly. Mike shut his door and stopped, placing his hand on the hood of the car.

"How do you feel about being back here buddy?" he asked.

The red scanner bar paused in its travel for a brief second before a voice seemingly came out of nowhere.

"_As you well know Mike, I do not have feelings per say."_

"I know that KITT. But this is where you were 'born' … sort of. This has to be bringing up some memories for you" replied Mike.

"_It does indeed feel … strange to be back here. My first memories after coming online are of the garage in the back, under the house. I spent many a night in enjoyable conversation and learning with Dr. Graiman in there. Here is where I became the Knight Industries Three Thousand … and here is where the journey that brought us together started._" said KITT.

"Yeah …" replied Mike, a distant look in his eyes as the memories rolled through his brain. "Pop the trunk, I'm going to grab the bags"

Doing as he requested, KITT's back trunk opened and Mike retrieved their travel bags. Pausing to give the hood one more pat, he went in through the front door of the house.

KITT started his motor and repositioned himself so that his scanner had a better field of view for the incoming road and driveway. Inside, on his holographic Heads Up Display, various memories began playing out. Each and every one of those displayed featured Charles Graiman, starting from when he was first activated to the last time KITT had seen him in person.

Almost wistfully, with undertones of sadness, something he wasn't supposed to be capable of, KITT's voice modulator whispered:

"_Rest in peace … Father_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the house, Mike dropped the bags in the main hallway and went over to where Sarah was standing in the main room. All around her were various computer screens and small gadgets. She stood in front of one, watching specs for her fathers greatest achievement, KITT, dance across the screen.

"Hey … Sarah?" said Mike.

She shook herself out the semi-trance she was in and turned to look at him.

"Sorry, just thinking and remembering. What's up?" she replied.

"I put our bags in the guest room and I checked out the fridge. I don't think anyone's been in there since your dad. Ew. So I cleaned it out and made a list of what we need to get. I'm gonna take KITT into town and grab some stuff … you gonna be OK here?" he said, with a look of worry on his face.

Sarah, moved a little at the concern and sentimentality of her boyfriend, smiled and gave him a quick kiss, shoving him towards the door.

"Go, have your male bonding time with KITT and bring me back Doritos." She said.

"Sir yes sir!"

"And take it easy too. You're still not 100 percent after that dustup in D.C. with the Jeffersonian and the Chess freak."

Rolling his eyes at her, he leaned back in for another kiss, replying "… Yes Dear" before leaving through the front door.

Sighing to herself, she made her way to her father's antique desk and looked at the papers arrayed there. She had a long weekend ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about a half hour of going through various financial papers, Sarah felt herself begin to grow tired. Suppressing a yawn, she reached up to open another drawer and pulled too hard.

With a small crash, the drawer from the antique civil war flip top desk came crashing out. Grumbling to herself in frustration she reached down to pick it up and noticed a letter with her name on it.

Picking it up, she paused for a second and wondered what kind of message her father could have left her and what it could entail. Suppressing that line of thought, she opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper.

The first one was simply an affidavit for receipt of Knight Industries property labeled KI2000 and a towing bill. The second was a handwritten note. Reading out loud to herself, she said:

"Sarah, if you are reading this note then that means something terrible has happened to me. If this is the case, I need you to do something. I need you to fulfill a promise to an old friend. Two of them, actually. Please go to the garage under the house. In the front seat of the old Trans-am down there you will find a projector box. Press your thumb on the ID slot, then enter your code. Love, Dad."

Putting the paper down for a minute, she stared off into the distance at the fading sunlight.

"… Might as well go find out what this is all about" she said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sending a quick text to KITT and Mike that she was going exploring, she made her way down to the garage.

Upon entering, she was taken aback at the renovations her father had made. The space was a combination of an auto dealership repair bay and a scientific research lab.

Spotting the lone trans-am and the covered car next to it, she made her way over. It looked like it had been a nice, powerful car at one point, but she spotted various pieces of it scattered about. The back bumper with a license plate labeled "Knight" hung off to one side, and a weird steering wheel labeled "Knight Two Thousand" rested on one of the back benches.

Choosing the uncovered machine, she opened the drivers side door. The console of the car was quite strange looking, she thought. Then she discovered the slim black box lay on the drivers seat. On it was pinned a post-it note that simply said "Sarah".

Reaching in, she pulled it out into the open air and saw a black square. Pressing her thumb onto it, a small numeric keypad slid out of a recessed slot.

With one eyebrow rising up, she keyed in her personal ID code from the SSC. The small machine hummed for a few seconds and then a fourteen inch tall hologram of her father appeared and began speaking.

"Hello Sarah. If you are watching this now, I am assuming you found my note. I need you to do something for me. Before you is the shell of the Knight Industries Two Thousand, the orginal K.I.T.T. … I want you to restore him, I want you to bring him back to life"

Stunned, Sarah paused the recording and looked down at the car, memories coming back full force, she whispered to herself.

"Holy crap … its KITT!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So I managed to catch an episode of the new Knight Rider series the other night.

I was intrigued.

After watching the earlier episodes I began to wonder, are they completely dumping the continuity of the orginal series?

So … I began to have thoughts and ideas on how to weave the characters from the first show into the current one.

Let me know what you think by reviewing, and if I should continue the story arc that I have planned.

Oh, and there's a hint in here of one of my Bones storylines, for those of you that follow them.


	2. The Message

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the NBC show Knight Rider, nor did I create any of these characters or the places described here. There is no copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

_Connor_

* * *

**The Grocery Store  
****Outside of Alta Costa, California**

Mike Knight looked at the screen of his iPhone with a questioning look. It read:

_Going exploring, call when you get back. Remember, bring me Doritos. XO –Sarah- _

"Huh … I wonder what's to explore. She grew up there after all."

"_Mike?_" came a voice from the console.

"Yeah, what's up KITT?"

"_Doritos?_"

"Comfort Food"

"_Ah. I understand_"

"Good … cause I don't"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Graiman Home  
****The garage underneath the house**

Sarah looked at the paused recording in shock. Turning her head, she looked back at the Trans-am shell. A look of wonder in her face as things suddenly clicked into place.

After the Prometheus debacle, when she had agreed to join the SSC and the Knight Rider program, she had read her fathers files on the Three Thousand. A lot of his microprocessor andn programming work was based upon a model called the "Two Thousand", an A.I. unit placed in the body of an early 80's Trans-am. By digging a little deeper, she had found out that the Knight Industries Two Thousand, technically the first "KITT", had disappeared with Michael Knight and a Dr. Bonnie Barstow upon the dissolution of F.L.A.G.

And now, she was staring down at what remained of it.

She sat walked over to the bench with some odd assorted equipment on it and pulled out a chair. Placing the holographic projector on the bench, she sat and stared at her fathers image for a few minutes.

_Why would he want me to do this now? He had a lot of opportunities before he built the Three Thousand, he could have done it at any point in time_ she thought.

Turning her gaze back to the car body, she considered how she and her team felt about their KITT. He was a sentient being who felt and had complex thoughts and emotions. More than that, he was a friend.

Her father must have felt the same way about this KITT.

Reaching over to the projector she hit the resume button and her father's voice continued to echo across the garage.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I want you to bring back an antiquated piece of technology. What you see before you is the remains of a soul of a saint. KITT was something special that I, Devon, and Wilton knight had created. One of the first AI's every conceived, he grew beyond all of our expectations into a person in his own right.

For years Michael Knight, Mikes father, and KITT fought corruption and lawlessness across most of the South West. Then, after Devon died in the late 90's everything went to hell. A terrorist organization put a hit out on Michael and Dr. Bonnie Barstow, KITT's chief engineer. After that the government effectively came in and shut down FLAG.

I was left alone to do my research if I agreed to develop systems for the military, from which Prometheus was born. Control of FLAG and Knight Industries was passed to me.

In early 2003, after you had left for college, Michael and Bonnie showed up with an extremely damaged KITT. They were on the run from the terrorists and KITT had gotten damaged beyond their ability to repair.

So, I promised to do what I could, but I was already deep into Prometheus at that point and had started work on our KITT, the Three Thousand. I did what I could, but the Two Thousands processor was very damaged. Michael said something about an EMP type lightening strike.

I managed to repair all the memory banks discovering that they were intact, and start work on the damaged components, but … then we launched the SSC and I just didn't have the time."

Sarah paused the recording and stared down at the components beneath her. There was a rather large blocky unit that had wires and cables running into it. Next to it sat what looked like a combination microphone/speaker and an equalizer display. And just a little bit further down the table was what looked like a more primitive version of the Three Thousands scanner bar.

_Was it possible?_ She thought as she hit the play button again.

'I know that this is a lot to ask Sarah … but KITT was and is a friend. I owe it to him to see that he gets repaired. Obviously, if you're watching this then I am unable to do so and I'm hoping that you will accomplish the task that I couldn't.

Oh, and there are two more things that I need to tell you about as well"

"Oh … there's more. Yay." she mumbled under her breath.

"In the console of KITT's body you will find a satellite phone with only one number programmed into it. That is how you can find Michael Knight. Get together with Mike and the others and see if there's a way to cancel the hit on him and Bonnie. It's time for them to come home."

"Oh, is that all …" she said, as she stared incredulously at the hologram.

"And the last thing is one that I want you treat with caution. Under the tarp rests the remains of the orginal KARR. I rescued his CPU and found it to be in amazingly good condition. I've kept him in a stasis mode all these years hoping that I could figure out what went wrong with him. You can try and pick up where I left off, but only attempt this if you think that you can figure out what happened. Under NO circumstances is he to be put back into a working shell.

I know that this is a lot to ask of you honey … but I feel that these wrongs have to be righted, and I don't trust anyone else but you and Mike.

Always remember that I love you and I'm proud of you no matter what you decide to do."

With that the hologram dissolved and left only a teary eyed Sarah Graiman resting in her father's garage.

Getting up and wandering around the small area for a bit, she felt her hand brush the molecularly bonded shell of the Two Thousand's old body. With a deep breath, she gathered up her resolve and turned back towards the bench.

At that moment, she heard the roar from an engine outside and the garage door was remotely activated. The black mustang that housed the Three Thousand pulled up smoothly into the garage with the smiling face of Mike Knight.

Getting out of the car, he sauntered over to her.

"Hey" he said "KITT picked up signs of distress as we came back to the house. What's wrong?"

Looking down at the bench and not at him, she said:

"We have a project to do."

"Uh… we do? I thought we were here to relax for the weekend and see what your father left for you here"

"I've already found it." She said, indicating the garage with a sweeping motion of her hand. Continuing on she turned to face him and said:

"We're going to resurrect the orginal KITT, get your father back out of hiding, and figure out what went wrong with the orginal KARR"

Mike simply stared at her for a moment before half turning towards the mustang KITT sitting in the parking spot.

"Hey KITT … this is our Sarah, right?"

"_Yes Mike. There are no indications that she is under any sort of mind control. Although … I am detecting elevated hormonal levels, but she's definitely not a pod person."_

"Har dee har har you two" said Sarah. "I'm serious though … I have a message here from my father. Everything you see here are the components of the orginal Knight Industries AI's. We can bring the orginal KITT back. He gave his all for FLAG, and now we're going to return the favor."

Mike looked around the garage taking it all in. He leaned back on the mustang KITT's hood and said:

"Sweet! I'm game."


	3. The Return

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the NBC show Knight Rider, nor did I create any of these characters or the places described here. There is no copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

_Connor__

* * *

_

**SSC  
****Research Lab 1  
****Two Weeks after "The Message"**

Sarah Graiman held her head in her hands and rubbed circles on her temples. Going by her father's notes and files that she had discovered on the holograms hard drive, she had repaired the Two Thousand's neural net processor and all tests indicated that it was in working order.

However, she had run simulation after simulation, and test after test. All results came back: '_Stasis lock indicated_'.

She didn't get it. K.I.T.T. was there, and he should be working. But … he seemingly refused to turn on.

She had even peeked into the core A.I. code nestled in the heart of the unit and everything appeared fine. Heck, there was even baseline neural activity according to the monitors.

K.I.T.T. was in there, and something was going on.

_But what? And why won't he turn on?_ She asked herself.

Picking up her diagnostic probe, she absent mindedly started scanning the neural net again but her heart really wasn't in it. Her mind wandered back to the message her father had left her. The absolute faith he had bestowed upon her, believing that she was the only person beside himself who could bring his old friends back and give them something more than the fate they had deserved, it was humbling.

And it was also failing.

Sarah didn't notice the tears that started leaking down her cheek. In a fit of anger and despair, she slammed the probe down on the workbench.

"Why won't you work? Damn it!" she screamed.

Unnoticed by her, or perhaps beyond her scope of caring at the moment, a single tear slid down her cheek and landed in the open access port of the neural net processor.

Sarah immediately looked contrite and stood up. Taking a deep breath, she spoke to the A.I. unit seated on the workbench.

"I still don't know if you can hear me KITT … but I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's been a frustrating few weeks with Mike and my KITT out on missions, Billy off doing recruitment at MIT and Zoe running out every day to check out Knight Industries physical holdings … it's just been me stuck here all alone."

She arched her back and took note of the time. Perhaps she had been working a little too hard lately. Between helping Mike and their KITT on missions, reestablishing FLAG, and trying to resurrect the first KITT … she was burning herself out.

_I think I heard Zoe come back in a short time ago. Maybe she's up for a little girl time_ she thought.

And with that, she turned and left the research lab in search of her friend.

Shortly after she left though, something started happening. Near where the single tear landed, a seemingly small spark of blue and white electricity seemed to start glowing. Against all laws of physics the electricity started traveling and hopping over to segments of the processor. Something seemed to dictate the path that it traveled.

On a nearby monitor, where a 3-D representation of the neural net was displayed, segments of it started to light up. Something was happening.

A Knight was being Reborn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere Else  
****Someplace  
****Sometime**

He floated in an empty void, neither knowing nor caring where he was. For that matter, he wasn't even sure _who_ he was. While he floated though, random images seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

They contained scenes of a woman with dark hair and a brown haired man in a leather jacket. They should have some sort of significance, and he almost felt a mild anxiety. But, he could neither move nor affect the images that came to him.

A slightly Bostonian accented voice seemed to speak, from nowhere and everywhere at once, filled with dismay and longing.

_Michael … Bonnie_

_Who are they?_ He wondered. The images flashed before his sight once again, almost teasing and taunting him … and there was nothing he could do.

"Do not despair KITT" came a deep voice.

_KITT? Is that my name?_ He thought to himself.

"Yes, it is the name I gave you when I created you. You are the Knight Industries Two Thousand, but you are KITT to those who know you and love you"

_I don't understand._

In response to his question a light began growing. Before he knew it, he was in a wide open space and surrounded by what look like banks of computers and diagnostic equipment.

He took stock of where he was and then he perceived that he had a body now … sort of. The sensations he could feel corresponded with a faint outline of a … car? But it wasn't all there. He could see the floor through his transparent hood and body.

But yes, he was a car. It felt familiar and right, but he wasn't sure why though.

"Do not worry my friend; all will become clear again in time."

KITT turned his perception towards another figure that he just noticed was standing in the room. The man stepped forward and KITT could tell that he was there, but not there at the same time.

_What is this place?_ He thought.

"This is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Now, I brought you here for a reason my old friend. It is time for you to remember … it is time for you to return"

_Remember what? Return where? _

"It is time for you to remember everything that you have become over the years. It is time for you to return to your family, in their time of need.

_I still don't understand._

"Yes, I know. You have suffered a great deal of damage throughout the years. Perhaps this will help."

The man laid his hand on the outline of the hood and nothing happened for a moment. Before KITT could begin to question him though, blue and white electricity arced from his hand, seeming to reach through and enveloped all that he was.

A silent howl filled the air as sensation flooded back to KITT along with a rush of memories. Images flashed before him, each coming faster than the last.

And yet, he knew each one of the people, places, and things represented in them. They were more than images, they were his life!

And with them came feelings and emotion. KITT flashed through all the people that he could remember, finally coming upon the ones that mattered to him the most.

Bonnie, with her wide smile and deft touch which had repaired and comforted him many a time.

Devon, his paternal figure who defined his role in life and had spent many a night talking with him in the garage, explaining things and answering the many questions that the newborn A.I. had.

Michael. His driver, his brother-in-arms on their crusade … and his best friend.

And then he settled on one memory in particular. It was of the man who was standing before him with his hand set upon his hood. He knew this man. He was the one who had breathed life into him, had given a purpose to that life. He was the progenitor of the Knight line.

The electricity slowly dissipated and KITT noticed that his body in this … 'place', for lack of better word, was no longer transparent. He was once again a black car, sleek and elegant in its power and speed. KITT heard his own scanner _swoosh_ back and forth in the repetitive sound that many a criminal had come to regret hearing through the years.

He turned his attention back to the man, who seemed to be expectantly waiting for him to do something.

"_I know you …_" said KITT.

"Yes, you do." He replied.

"_You are Wilton Knight. My creator._"

The man didn't respond to that except for a small nod of his head. Before KITT could speak, Wilton held up a hand forestalling any more questions. He looked down and into the core of KITT and spoke:

"I know you have many, many questions that you want answered, but this isn't the place and time. You are needed and you still have work to do."

"_But how?_" KITT asked

"Let's just say that all things are possible in life … and otherwise. You are my creation KITT, there is nothing that I, and those that love you, wouldn't do for you."

"_But why? I am nothing more than a machine programmed with lines of code_"

Wilton Knight threw back his head and let out a laugh that seemed to fill the room with warmth and mirth.

"Oh KITT …" he said "You are so much more than that. If you were just a machine, with no soul, then there is no way that this would be possible."

KITT appeared to think that one over for a second before asking:

"_Am I … dead?_"

"No" responded Wilton "You are in the place in-between life and death, where all things are possible"

"_But-_"

Wilton cut him off with a wave of one hand while placing the other back on his hood.

"We will see each other again someday KITT, but it is time for you to go. Give Michael my regards"

And with that, blue and white electricity arced from Wilton's hand again and enveloped KITT. In a white flash, KITT disappeared and Wilton was left standing there alone.

He stood there, head down, in quite contemplation for only a moment before another presence made itself known.

"Don't worry Wilton. He will be reunited with his friends and family and fulfill the purpose that he was meant to, the one we designed him for." Said a British accented voice.

"I know Devon." Responded Wilton. "I just want what's best for him though."

"And he will have it. But there is much for him to do, to teach the next generation and bring them all back together … to make things right and continue the dream. Come on now, it's time for us to go and keep an eye on them from somewhere else. You and I don't belong here anymore."

Wilton Knight nodded a silent agreement. Both he and Devon Miles disappeared from the room, with it dissolving shortly after they left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SSC  
****Research Lab 1**

Research Lab 1 lay just off the main KITT service area, which was currently being used as a movie theater. As such, it was out of view of the giant screen that dominated most of the place.

Up on the main screen, a copy of _Casablanca_ was showing on the giant LCD computer terminal with two women ensconced in a couch, gulping down different flavors of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, discussing the finer points of the movie and Mike Knight's recklessness.

They were so engrossed in the events of their relaxing evening, that Sarah didn't hear the warning beep she had set up to let her know if something was happening to the Two Thousand's processor.

Inside the lab, on the 3-D monitor, the display of KITT's neural network disappeared and was replaced by lines of code coming up on the screen. They ran really fast down the screen before it went completely blank. A single cursor blinked in the lower corner before more words came up.

_010010100100010 …  
__System unit reboot active  
__Knight Industries Two Thousand Status: _Off-line  
_Activating secondary systems …  
__Neural CPU power levels check:  
__Power levels 15 percent …  
__Power levels 33 percent …  
__Power levels 52 percent …  
__Power levels 67 percent …  
__Power levels 97 percent …  
Power levels 100 percent ...  
Activating primary Neural Net  
__Activating primary systems  
__Knight Industries Two Thousand Status: _Online.

From Sarah's workbench a few very faint _swooshes_ could be heard followed by a dim red light illuminating the darkened room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah and Zoe were simultaneously finishing both the ice cream and the movie when the warning claxon sounded. This meant that their KITT was returning, with Mike and Billy in tow.

Barely a second after the main doors started opening, the black mustang came roaring into the circle that was KITT's domain. As soon as the car came rolling to a stop, the aforementioned passengers exited.

"I'm telling you Mike, it was so cool!" said a clearly excited Billy. Mike, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes in an expression that clearly said 'geek'.

Sarah sauntered over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss to welcome him home. With Mike's arms encircled around her, she half turned to Billy and asked:

"So how did the presentation from Knight Industries go?"

"Awesome" he replied "We have a lot of interest across the board. Many people from the major universities are interested in coming to work for Knight Research as well as the universities themselves. They can't wait to be associated with our funding, I think."

"That's great. I want to sit down with you-"

She was suddenly interrupted by their KITT speaking right in the middle of her sentence.

"_Sarah, have you been running any experiments lately?_" he asked.

"Uh, no … why do you ask KITT?" she replied.

"_Because I am detecting a sensor echo that is vaguely … familiar. It has a ... feel to it that nearly matches my own_"

At that point, Zoe tapped her on the shoulder and pointed over at the darkened research lab.

"I don't recall you leaving a red light on in the lab when we started the movie." She said.

Sarah glanced over towards Lab 1 and did a quick double take. She could see a faint red glow that seemed to be pulsing back and forth on a regular basis. Quickly pulling herself out of Mike's arms, she dashed over to the door with everyone else trailing behind her.

There, in the dark, the red light from the Two Thousands scanner filled the room with a warm glow. It seemed to pause for a second when the whole crew arrived at the door before resuming its back and forth pace.

The voice box next to it however, came to life. Red equalizer bars sprouted forth from the middle of it and a voice came from the speaker setup next to it.

"_Oh my. I seem to have caused a disturbance. Hello._" It said.

Billy, who had been traveling most of the East coast and other places for the last three weeks and as such had no idea what was going on, was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell is that?" he said

"_I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, but you may call me KITT. Who are you?_"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Please review. I am liking the direction that this story is taking, even with the little metaphysical element thrown in.

So let me know how you like it. Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all the readers that are following this story.

I wanted to take a minute to catch everyone up and let all of you know that I have not abandoned this body of work. With every story I write I do a full outline before hand and then flesh out the details before writing.

So, the stories are there just waiting for me to finish them.

Now … "Why haven't you finished them then?" is probably the thought going through your heads. Truth be told, I've run into a little stumbling/writers block with all the stories I'm writing.

There's also the fact that I'm trying to finish college taking 18 credits a semester, working 20-30 hours a week, running an experiment in a lab, and expecting the birth of my first child.

All of these things combined have tripped me up for a while and taken my attention away from this. However, I can't just leave them undone. Every story, once started, deserves to be told.

To that end I have re-tasked about an hour or so each night to writing these. That's about all I can spare at the moment. I've also been rereading some of the earlier work and noticed glaring inconsistencies along with spots where the story didn't really flow that well.

So rewrites and new chapters will be coming soon, just please be patient and bear with me.

Thank you all,

Connor


End file.
